


YOUR SWEATER

by Dumpling0v0boy



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Confused Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Sassy Park Jimin, Some Humor, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: I Do Adore (Mindy Gledhill), Sweet love, dense jungkook, heather - Freeform, song: love like that(lauv), taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling0v0boy/pseuds/Dumpling0v0boy
Summary: Feelings are definitely not something jungkook can cope with but if there's something he can agree to is that he really likes taehyung's sweater. oh my, that might lead to a couple of things definitely unexpected.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. CUPID HAVE MERCY WILL YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm dumpling uwu~ this is my first time writing here so I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I was listening to DNAxBoom Boom while writing it uwu

Love. 

Cupid.

Two simple words.

Words that hold the power to bend the straight poles of the world that claim to be the epitome of straightness without shame. 

and that is just what had happened to taehyung. oh, poor boy, first-day in high school, and the cupid didn't even show a little sympathy for the claiming straight boy before piercing the arrow through him and that too, just for a certain bunny smile, closeted gay boy jungkook.

He must have committed a grave sin in his past life to live this miserable life of two years of unrequited love.

now, he's in his second year of uni and he's unwilling to suffer more now that he knows that jungkook's not straight either. and now that he's seen jungkook wearing his sweater that's too big for him, making him look like an angry bunny whining for banana milk, he knows he's too deep to save himself now. all there's left is more falling from thereon.

This time, taehyung's sure to make jungkook fall in love with him. and he's not giving up.

And that's how they ended up with taehyung asking jungkook out with pickup lines and ideas only he can come up with but there's a small problem... jungkook thinks he's just practicing with him so he can confess to the 'one' he likes. but taehyung's not done there. what if things get a bit intimate?


	2. I DO ADORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's having a hard time maintaining his puppy crush on the certain bunny teeth doe-eyed boy and if he curses cupid here and there and anywhere then what can we say. the poor boy had it hard.  
> To say cupid's done with taehyung and his extra ass crying dramatically to his best friend/soulmate for life, his sworn brother about his dying straightness would be an understatement.  
> If it's love, then it's love. Whether it's for a boy or a girl. You cannot sue cupid for this now, he's doing you a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!   
> Oh my god, you look absolutely stunning today darling~  
> I'm just here to let you know, READ IT!!  
>  I cannot emphasize more than this(yes I can) that there is nothing wrong with Idols having the urge to go to the toilet to take a dump like please, I get it that they are Literal Angels but their human body needs to release the waste.   
>  A couple of weeks ago I came across a tweet about ARMYs freaking out about Jimin taking a dump like stop it! just stop it. some were like " I refuse to believe that Jimin goes to the toilet" and some like " I bet he s*its diamonds (literal gags while writing it)"😑. I- these are somethings called normal; humanly body behavior. In case you've never pooped in your life (genuinely concerned) or you are not human, please proceed to be weirded out.

so, where were we? ah right.

Taehyung had a really hard time avoiding the little bunny boy at college considering the boy always being somewhere near the other. we wonder why?

"You fucking betrayer!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Taehyung screamed in his pillow. considering his soulmate was the reason behind those awkward moments he had with jungkook this was a pretty mild reaction. 

"Well, if I were you I'd clearly be thankful for this beautiful ass that I had met my crush. not many get the pleasure to." Jimin huffed out to taehyung and pouted with his face turned and his arms folded over his chest just to show how much he thinks taehyung's reaction is but for taehyung, it's not. 

"You clearly know that I'm trying to ignore him yet yo-" "Ignoring him cause you have a crush on him. seriously Taehyung? are you really going to give me that excuse now?" Jimin said, clearly annoyed by his friend's dramatic ass. to be honest, if he had gotten those moments to meet his crush he'd be on a million dates by now. Better than hearing this boy winning about his dying straightness.

"Listen here, baby," Jimin called out to taehyung with a slightly serious tone. he had to talk his soulmate out of his dilemma for something that was never obviously an option. it just happened to be him. it just happened to be jungkook, a small cute closeted gay who struck just right at taehyung's heart and Jimin has now made it his mission to get these two together no matter what. 

When Taehyung looked at Jimin he had a slight smile decorating his face that had him confused for a minute and then he dropped the bomb. "Tae, believe it or not, your ass is a hundred percent not straight". 

And it always ends with taehyung covering his face up with a blanket and not hearing Jimin's calls at all but this time Jimin's sure to make taehyung admit himself and not throw tantrums about this anymore. All he needs to do is accept the love. That's all. As far as Taehyung's parents come in the image, Jimin's sure they'd probably be pretty chill about this whole scenario and if it's the students in college, well, they can go fuck themselves, and if they get a bit too much, Jimin's quite known for his feral punches. All there's left is for Taehyung to accept himself and his love for jungkook since it's already been 5 months he's been avoiding jungkook and usually a crush only lasts for four months. 

So now, before Taehyung starts to throw a tantrum again Jimin has his hand over taehungs' mouth to keep him shut. "Just before you curse at me hear me out. hmm, okay. so, you clearly have a fat ass crush on jungkook and at this point, I refuse to have another pathetic argument at this. no one goes around with a tomato face just cause they got caught staring, okay? okay! you don't need me to remind you of that cafeteria incident now, do you? no? okay. (tbh, think of the sass he's spitting at Tae right now. oof-) So, what we're going to do now is to have you think about everything, and I mean everything you adore about jungkook, and write it down. you're going to do that? good." and with that Jimin walks away from Taehyung to get a paper and a pen. 

Taehyung's still in a confused state and the thought about writing something like that has him panicking again. what is he going to write about anyway? 

"Look, I know you're wondering something stupid again so stop that. I'm going to be on my bed watching youtube, you have your time to think and write, and do not overthink. just write what comes to your mind but, from your heart." And with that said, Jimin handed him the paper and went to his bed to relax. on the other hand, Taehyung clearly seems to be in deep thought about what to do with the paper. clearing his mind, in about an hour that had Jimin confused as to what was taking him long, he was more than shocked to see Taehyung handing him the folded paper with a beet face and turning around to walk out of the room. 

Confused, Jimin opened the paper only to see a drawing of something one can call a silhouette of a person, hopefully. For a moment Jimin was deeply regretting ever having asked Tehyung to do this but that's when it clicked. And if that had Jimin clearly shouting at top of his lungs a "YES! I KNEW IT!" and looking at the door cursing at taehyung for running away then your best choice is to ask the neighbors.

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be short fluff ones (hopefully).   
> just to let you know it's mostly going to be mostly the author's point of view rather than the individuals since I still am not able to write them like a pro(sometimes) and I'm trying to find my writing style.  
>  \----------
> 
> next chapter:  
> 'I HAD A NORMAL CONVERSATION TODAY. BE PROUD."  
>  \------------------  
> "Can I help you?" A cheerful orange-headed boy asked taehyung who seemed to be in a daze.
> 
> Can one mortal help another? Can they really aid a fellow sufferer who presides beside them on an equal plane of knowledge regarding their destiny?
> 
> "This is a grocery store." the boy said, slightly confused.


	3. I DO ADORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BUBBA!!  
> just here to tell you that you're looking gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, and absolutely beautiful.  
> and...  
> if you're deciding on writing a domestic relationship for lovers or friends you cannot tell me that they don't fart or shit like please, it's a way of expressing their comfortable relationship. I still can't stop thinking about that army on TikTok FREAKING OUT about the fact that Jimin does go to the toilet to take a shit(don't mind my language) like please if you would know he's perhaps a HUMAN and he NEEDS to take that waste out his body and another thing, it's a normal humanly thing to happen so do not freak out unless you're not a human yourself and have never pooped then feel free to feel weird and takkky.  
> OKAY BYE!!  
> NOTE: TYPING ON PC IS HARD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to say...  
> go on I guess \\_(~8~)_/
> 
> by the way, do listen to "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill for this chapter~  
> this draft was just lying there so I decided to post it...

Now that we're back let's talk about taehyung and jungkook in high school. the time where a taehyung believed he was straight and a cupid on the school roof shaking head on the boy's poor attempt to dismiss the obvious. 

So, you must be wondering how he managed to realize the fact that he indeed was crushing hard on the wide doe-eyed boy I mean, you don't clearly run away from someone or ignore conversations desperately.

Reasons for ignoring? well, let's talk about that incident where the doe-eyed boy came to return him his ballpen that was left in the class 'accidentally'. and what taehyung did was what a stupid would do but guess that's just how things were supposed to work out. with a "you can keep it" the stupid boy ran away. 

The next incident happened when the boy was feeling a bit 'off' and went to the infirmary to sleep and the teacher being a literal cupid bird sent the doe-eyed boy to the infirmary to check upon taehyung and you cant know that jungkook was looking at taehyung's face while he was sleeping and you cant know that jungkook was so lost in observing his face that he ended up hovering over his face and you cant know that taehyung woke up with a startle seeing the doe eyes.

Okay, he surely adores jungkook's doe eyes but that's about all there is to it.

With a blush decorating their face, they decided to not talk about it but they did start to talk a bit like jungkook thanking him for the ballpen and treating him to lunch and just here and there, clearly nowhere, whenever he felt like it, taehyung will complement jungkook's eyes and sometimes stare at his face when talking and when shaken out of the daze, seeing jungkook smiling slightly with a light pink dusting his face that's when he would start to blabber all the things a normal person would never do and sometimes, almost unconsciously, stutter out a little "you look cute today" or a shy "sorry, I got lost...in your eyes" and walk away with a red decorating his face.

If you had known taehyung before this you would've never thought about taehyung bumping into doors literally. well, now you do. with jungkook being a social energetic kid he would normally call his close friends' cute pet names but whenever it came to taehyung, he would go overboard and call him 'darling' with no meaning to it(maybe not), and taehyung would literally dump himself on anything in front mostly being classroom doors and falling over thin air. 

Hah~ things love has people doing. 

And this is probably the time where taehyung finally concluded that he, indeed, has a small-small crush on jungkook. 

In the language of love, by the end of the first year, with their friendship growing along with his crush, he had what we call 'puppy love'.and each "how are you my darling?' has taehyung melting.

As time goes by with this story, you'll see taehyung losing all the straight guy grace he had puddling at his foot as he falls deeper.

Why do I know all this? well, honey, you'll know it as the story goes. There's still more to come. you wont get bored~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters will be short.
> 
> note: a warrior of light is always grateful.
> 
> hope you enjoy ;]

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come than this. Better be ready for the ride cause dumpling boy has it all planned ;) SARANGHE~ 
> 
> Quote of the day:  
> "A warrior of light knows that certain moments repeat themselves"


End file.
